


Preventive Measures

by Merfilly



Series: Marks of the Force [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Pong Krell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ki-Adi, disturbed by how close the Sith got, takes steps to investigate potential threats.
Series: Marks of the Force [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655401
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	Preventive Measures

It wasn't that the Jedi had to interact with the vod'e.

However, given the positive interactions most Jedi were reporting, even those who did not wear a mark of one or more of the boys, it was causing some tension against those who avoided them.

Master Mundi carefully, and quietly, began investigating these Jedi. Some, he cleared easily as just not wanting to interfere with beings created as slave soldiers. Others were moved into areas that would limit the need as the boys grew into a new service arm for the Jedi Order.

And a few, like Pong Krell, were investigated more fully as shady practices came to light. In time, he saw these beings being dangerous to the Order and Republic alike.

He was adamant that no one would take advantage of the conflicts surrounding the Separatist Crisis to sow further dissent. He would not allow the Sith influence to spread, and cordoned off those Jedi with unscrupulous histories from any path they could abuse.

If they showed themselves as traitors in the long run, he would be ready, as were his other Sentinels, to remove them completely.

They had come too close to losing everything without even knowing.


End file.
